1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing phosphorus compounds and intermediates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Deblon (Thesis No. 13920, ETH Zurich, 2000) and Maire (Thesis No. 14396, ETH Zurich, 2001) disclose that transition metal complexes of olefin-phosphine compounds are particularly suitable for homogeneous catalytic reactions, especially hydrogenations and hydrosilylations. Typically, they are prepared by using secondary phosphines (see also Thomaier et al., New. J. Chem. 1998, 947–958 and Deblon et al., New. J. Chem. 2001, 25, 83–92), which is unsatisfactory for industrial use due to their spontaneous combustibility and associated safety requirements.
There is therefore a need to develop a process for preparing olefin-phosphine compounds which does not require the use of secondary phosphines.